


The Danger Is I'm Dangerous

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belladolphus, F/M, Paraphilias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no reason, upon the success of a mission, that two passionate Death Eaters can't reward themselves a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger Is I'm Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kill of the Night" by Gin Wigmore

The house was full of screams. Tortured, agonising, screams charging into the night as it flooded through open doors and shattered windows. She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering as she let the atmosphere overwhelm her. On the stairs she faltered, letting herself drop down, sliding down one or two steps as she stretched languidly against the carpet. Already it was beginning to smell like death. Overwhelming fear mixed with absolute despair, yes, she could smell it. She breathed it in, running her hands up her firmly corseted torso as she let her own twisted cry mingle with the sounds of the cowardly group of half-bloods they had uncovered.

Almost instantly he was there with her. There was a brief look of concern as he stretched out beside her before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. She kissed him like a woman starved, her tongue warring with his as their two bodies slid down another two steps. The padded step sent a dull ache through the back of her head as they dropped again, but nothing was going to draw her attention away from him. She pushed him to the side, trapping him between the wall and her body. It was an odd angle, yet it was what she wanted in that moment and she was going to have him one way or another.

One hand pulled at her skirts, drawing them up far enough for him to grasp her thigh as she bucked her hips wantonly against him. The other mirrored hers as his fingers slid into her curls and pulled at the thick locks, eliciting a desperate moan from deep in her throat. He pushed her back again and she arched against him the moment she contacted the stairs. He looked at her, blood splattered against one cheek, eyes dark and wild. With a low growl he raised his hand higher beneath her skirts and tore the thin lace of her knickers.

Her eyes widened slightly at the movement, a smirk pulling at the corner of her crimson lips. She lowered her hand to his trousers, palming him roughly through the fabric as he lowered his lips to hers once more. His kisses had a way of sucking the oxygen from her body like nothing she’d ever felt before. She imagined it was like being hit with the killing curse over and over yet never dying. Drawing out his hard length, she wrapped her long fingers around him and squeezed as she bit his lip violently. Her eyes darted to the vein in his neck, watching as it pulsed dangerously.

His hand moved from her hair to her neck, forcing her head back roughly. He watched her lick her tainted lips, her fingers brushing along his cock as she let go. He held her there with one firm hand as he pushed into her, surrounding himself with her heat, and devouring her mouth vigorously as they moved together. They pushed each other, a combination of sharp thrusts and rough bites, as their hands clawed at everything they couldn’t reach until finally her cries once again mingled with the dying breaths surrounding them.

She licked her lips as her orgasm subsided.

Pure blood, pure bliss.


End file.
